New Teacher
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Santana is going to be a new teacher at McKinley High. She goes out to celebrate her new job, where she meets Brittany. They go back to Santana's place and sleep together. Little did Santana know she just slept with a student. Santana G!P
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing this so bear with me. But I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think. Anyway here it is

Xxxxxxxxxx

I start my new teaching job at William McKinley High School this Monday. So of course to celebrate I'm going out for drinks with my buds.

I'm meeting my best friend Quinn and Mike at the bar we go to every weekend. Quinn is a blonde, with beautiful hazel eyes that look right into you, and a body to die for. Mike is a tall Asian with a dancer's body. The ladies love him, but Chang is taken by his other Asian half Tina.

As I make way into the bar, I see this girl. She has long blonde hair, beautiful, and has ocean blue eyes. I look her up and down...and damn. She is sexy as hell. She's wearing a short black skirt and a lacey black top. She noticed me looking and looked me up and down as well. My guess is she liked what she sees because of that flirtatious smile she's giving me. She's whispering something to her friend, a shorter girl, with brown hair. Then the sexy blonde makes her way towards me.

"Brittany." She said holding her hand out.

"Santana." I replied shaking her hand. I couldn't help but look at her sexy long legs in that short skirt.

"You like what you see?" she asked me laughing at my wandering eyes. I smiled right back at her, looking into those beautiful blue eyes this time.

"Yes I do, very much." I told her honestly. "And you?"

She bit her lower, giving me a look over one more time. "Hmm I've seen worse." she said with a light laugh.

"Ouch." I said in mock hurt. Brittany laughed at my gesture. "Can I get you a drink?" I asked her.

"You may." She told me.

We walked to the bar and I felt my phone vibrate. When we were at the bar I flipped open my phone. Across the screen it read text Quinn.

Quinn: Where the hell r u?

Santana: I'm here. Meet this girl

Quinn: Look at my girl go. Is she hotter than me?

Santana: Shut up Q. I'll text you 2mrw

I brought my attention back to Brittany. She was just smiling at me.

"Sorry." I said sincerely

"It's cool let's just not let it happen again" she said jokingly. She came closer to me I could have kissed her if wanted. I did want to. I lean in to remove the space between our lips. The moment my lips touch hers I feel amazing all over. Little tingles spread all over my body; I brush my tongue along her lower lip. She lets me in right away, our tongue move together in a practiced dance. Like we had been doing it for so long, or we were meant to do this. _Wait what! What am I talking about? I just met her._

Brittany pulled back first, her eye fluttered open. "Oh wow." She said with a smile on her face.

"Damn that was nice" I said leaning back as well. My jeans felt tighter and I didn't know how Brittany would take to me having a dick. Brittany put her hand on my back pulling me flush against her body. This contact felt amazing and the bulge in pants grew. I looked at her instantly; I was scared as to what she would think. I know I just met her, but I don't what it was about this girl. I barely knew her and I wanted her.

"Is that a…?" She didn't finish her question, but I knew what she was asking.

I looked at her face to see what she was feeling. She didn't look repulsed or scared, she was just curious. I couldn't blame her for being curious.

"I understand if you're grossed out. It's not every day you meet a girl with a penis." I said as I went to walk away. She grabbed my wrist as I walked away, and pulled me back.

"I'm not grossed out. It's kind of really sexy." She said looking into my eyes letting me know she means what she's saying. I take a chance feeling more confident now knowing; she isn't disgusted by my condition.

"I don't normally do this but do you want to go back to my place?" I asked her she smiled.

She moves her hand from my back up to the back of my neck. She pulled me down so our lips met again. She traced her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth allowing her access. As the kiss deepened I pulled her closer to me. We pulled apart to steady our breathing. I look into her lustful blue eyes and she looks into my chocolate brown mine. "Let's go." was all she had to say to me, and we left the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I drove home as fast as I could without getting us hurt, but I needed to get her back to my place now. "Does that feel good San?" Brittany asked me in a very seductive voice. I couldn't help but let out a moan as she rubbed her hand against the hard bulge in my jeans, that was dying to be released from it confines.

Finally when I pulled into my drive way I went around to open the door for her. When I got there she was already out of the car waiting for me. She pulled me into one of those kisses that made me light headed. This time I picked her up scooping her up by her ass she moaned into my mouth. I walked to my door and pushed her into the door. She gasped, we stopped because air was necessary, and I had to open the door.

When we got inside I put Brittany down and locked the door behind us. When I turned around, I was greeted by a topless Brittany, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer. "Brittany I want you so bad." I told her and I pulled my shirt over my head. She took in my body and mumbled something to herself that sounded like _holy shit_, and then spoke to me. "Come get me." With that I picked her up and took her to my room.

I laid her on the bed and pulled her pants off along with her black laced thong. "God, you're so fucking hot." I said. Brittany sat up to pull my pants down my dick sprang free. I groaned out because it felt so good to be free from the confines of my pants.

Brittany looked up at me her eyes wide with surprise "What's wrong?" I asked her. "You're _so _big" she said her lips spreading into a grin. She looked back down again and brought me into her mouth. She worked me in her mouth and it felt amazing. She pulled away and came up to kiss me still working my dick with her hand.

"God that feels so damn good." I moaned into her mouth. I couldn't wait any longer I needed to be inside her now.

I laid her back on the bed. I placed a trail of kisses down her chest and her stomach. I pressed my tip to her entrance she was soaked. I entered half way to let her adjust to my size she let out a moan. I pulled out and then plunged my full length into her wet center. She cried out in pleasure "oh my fuck." She moaned.

She was so tight. She felt amazing around me. She flipped us over so she was on top, and she rode me. She was so beautiful, the way her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode my cock was so sexy. I cupped her breasts, massaging them; her nipples were a hard pebble between my fingers.

"You're so sexy while you ride my dick." She was getting tighter around me and was getting closer to her finish and I wasn't far behind. "You like ride my dick?" I asked

"God yes, you feel so good inside me" she moaned out. "So… close." She panted. "Fuck me... harder." She moaned.

I flipped us so I was on top again, and did just that. I fucked her tight pussy harder and faster. I felt her walls getting tighter around me. I was almost finished, but I wanted her to finish before I came. When she screamed my name at her climax and clenched so good around my cock I came so hard.

I pulled out, and moved so that I was lying next to her. "That was amazing" I said her. She looked at me

"That it was." she replied smiling at me. She looked over at my clock. "I have to go" she said.

"Okay that's fine. But can I get your number?" I asked as she put her clothes back on, she looked so perfect.

She thought about it for a second the said "Sure." She wrote down her number on a pad of paper I had on my nightstand she leaned onto the bed and kissed me one last time.

"Call me." She said then turned and showed herself. I heard the front door shut letting me know that she was gone now. I laid back and drifted to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I was in my brand new classroom getting ready for today's lesson, and my students started too piled in. The bell rang as I wrote my name on the board. The last of the students walked in, and one was a very familiar person. My jaw dropped when I saw Brittany.

"Oh shit" I whispered to myself. I heard Brittany mumble something along the lines of _oh fuck_. It's my first day and I've already had sex with a student. Sure it was great sex, but it was a student. What the fuck am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so thank you so much for those who read my story and then taking the time to review it as well.

I'm not sure where this story is going as of now, but I'm working on that. Also I will take suggestions if someone has them, so let me know.

Any errors are my own. Sorry for mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee.

Here we go. Enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

New Teacher

CH 2

Santana stared at Brittany in shock. _I can't believe I slept with student. I'm so fucked._ I composed myself quickly, well as much as one could in this situation. I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Umm… please have a seat." Brittany moved quickly to her seat. As she sat I realized the girl next to her was the same short girl she was with last night. _Damn okay I need to clear my head and get on with class._

"Alright well I'm Ms. Lopez. I'll be your new English teacher for the remainder of the year." I started. "Now we won't have a lot of time together. Only 18 weeks, then you can move onto bigger and better things." I told them with a smile. "But today is an easy day; we'll go over the syllabus. Then I want you to all take out a piece of paper and write a short paragraph telling me about yourself." I said looking around at everything, but at Brittany, because I knew she was looking at me.

"So let's get started." I finished and began going over the Syllabus.

When I was done going over the syllabus, and answered a series of unnecessary questions from the short brunette. Who I learned was Rachel Berry. _This was going to be a long 18 weeks, with this girl always talking._ They began working on their paragraphs. Just then the bell rang. "Okay finish up those paragraphs and turn them in top of my desk." I told them. They quickly put the papers on my desk, Brittany stayed behind.

When the last student walked out Brittany walked to close the door. She turned to me, I was about to say something but she cut me off.

"So what were you going to do, just ignore me? And act like last night didn't even happen." She asked

"No.. I…I." I didn't know what to say to her.

"Cause if you think that is what's going to happen. Then you are mistaken, we are going to talk about this." She said. She calmed down a bit before she continued. She was really cute when she was upset and frustrated. Again I tried to speak but she stopped me once again. "But we can't right now. I have to go to my next class. But umm… you should read that paragraph I wrote." She told me with that same flirty smile from the night before. "See you later." She said with a wink, and left the room.

"Damn, she is just… wow." I say to no one but, an empty room. I pick up her paper that she placed on my desk before she left the room.

_So you're my teacher, I didn't see that happening at all. I want you to know I'm not going to tell anyone about the other night. I had a great time last night, and I know you did to. I know you're my teacher and to other people what we did was wrong. But I don't think it was wrong, because it felt so right. I know you felt everything I did. Not just one person can feel what I felt last night. We both felt that sparks when we kissed, and when our bodies touched. Text me later, you wouldn't have asked for my number if you didn't want to see me again. I hope we can talk about all this._

_Brittany S. Pierce_

Xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by quickly; I finished the rest of my classes. But the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. She was right, the other night was amazing. I just couldn't stop think about it. I know we don't really know each other, but it did feel right. _I do want to get to know her, but she's my student. Damn it._

I pulled my phone out to text Quinn.

Santana: Hey are you busy tonight?

Quinn: No. Why need a lil love? ;)

Santana: What? No why would you think that's what I want?

Quinn: Well one you think I'm sexy. And two it wouldn't be the first it happened

Santana: First not the point. Second why must you bring that up? Anyway can I come over or not?

Quinn: yeah you can. And you know you love it ;)

Santana: whatever Q be there soon

Xxxxxxxxxx

When I got to Quinn's front door I knocked lightly. She opened the door for me "Hey, boo." She said to me. She stood in the doorway barefoot wearing a pair of loose fitted jeans and a sports bra. She had splatters of paint all over her body. I looked over she was sexy as hell I'd give her that. I mean that's why we dated four months. We were best friends for forever and we like each other, so we tried. It would have worked, but Quinn is Quinn and I'm well…me. So it's better that we are just friends.

Quinn gave me her signature smirk and raised eye brow. "Like what you see, San?" she asked. I couldn't help but look at her with smile.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk. "But that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to you." I said more serious. She understood I really needed to talk. She step aside, and I walked inside.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay… so you're telling me. That the girl you met at the bar last night is a student in your class." She asked me trying to understand what I just told her. While she paces in her front room. "And you say she hotter than me?" She added at the end.

"Quinn, what the hell dose that have to do with anything?" I ask. "I tell you I slept with one of my students. And your concern is about who's hotter?" I say to her.

"No, no sorry." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "Umm… what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I mean I like her, she beautiful, and I really want to get to know her, but" she cut me off.

"But nothing San, it's probably wrong of me to encourage this. But I say go for it." She said. "Well wait" she said. I looked up quick concerned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She 18, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I say not very sure. "I mean she's in my senior class, so if she isn't now she will be soon." I told her. Quinn nods her head and showing she understands. Quinn walks over to me where I'm sitting on her couch and straddles my hips.

"Okay then you're good." She says to me while putting her hands around neck. "But do me a favor and make sure you don't get caught and arrested, okay?" she tells me.

"Haha okay I promise I won't." I reassure her.

"Okay good. Now love me Santana Lopez." She says, and shouts the last part. I laugh at her, and place a light peck on her lips. "Hmm… and one more thing." She says lean away from me.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"I'm still sexy, right?" she asked me jokingly and a smirk on her face.

I laugh at her question. "Yes Quinn you are very _very_ sexy." I tell her to make her feel better.

"And don't you forget it." She says with a wink.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When I got back home from Quinn's house, I ate, showered, and got ready for my classes tomorrow. Then head to bed. Before I went to sleep I decided to text Brittany.

Santana: Hey. It's Santana

I sent the text and waited. A few minutes later my phone chimed letting me know I had a text. I flipped open my maybe a little too quickly, but I didn't care.

Brittany: Hey San. So what's up?

Santana: Not much. I actually wanted to talk to you, about us?

I decided to be honest with her and be straight forward, and hope for the best. A couple seconds later my phone rang. I looked down and saw Brittany's name on my screen. I flipped open the phone and hit the green answer button. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Santana." She said calmly. "So what about us?" she says

"Okay so I'm just going to be honest with you." I say to her. "I know what happened last night shouldn't have happened, but I'm so glad it did. I like you, and I want to try us. Whatever this thing is between us I want to try. If you're willing, I am too." I say. "So what do you say?" I finish, finally letting air into my lungs. There is silence on the other end. "Britt." I say into the phone.

"I'm still here." She says. "I want to try too Santana, I really do." She said to me. "Oh…and Santana I like it when you call me Britt." She says and she sounds so cute when she does. I can't help but smile at her adorableness.

"I like it too." I tell her.

"So are we really going to do this?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I hope so." I tell her.

"Good, I'm glad." She says to me.

We continue to talk for a while longer when I look over at my clock I realize it's almost one in the morning.

"Oh shit, Britt we should probably head to bed now." I say to her. I hear a soft gasp on her end of the phone so I assume she saw the time.

"You're probably right." She said. "Night Sanny." She said sweetly. After I called her Britt, she wanted to give me a nickname as well. She had a few like San, Tana, and Sanny – Bear. She had a liking for Sanny – Bear, and the only reason I was okay with it was because she was so damn cute.

"Night, Britt." I say to her. We hang up after another 10 minutes of talking. For the first time in a while I fall asleep with I smile on my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, and again thank you so much for the story alerts/favorites, and reviews. Also I don't know how often I will update, but I will as much as possible.

And I want to let you know that Santana and Quinn are just friends. They did date, but that was the past and will stay in the past. They are just best friends :) and that is all.


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank you all so much, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Sorry for any errors

So let's get started

Xxxxxxxxxx

New Teacher

CH 3

The final bell rang signaling that the day was done, and that the weekend was here. I was so happy the weekend was here, I was ready to go home change and head to the bar to meet up with Quinn. I let my last class know that their short stories final draft were due next week on Wednesday, and to have a nice weekend.

As I finished getting my stuff together I heard the door open. I already knew who it was; Brittany had made a habit of visiting me at the end of the day. I'm glad she did I liked having alone time with her, and sharing a few sweet lady kisses as she called them. I turned around to see her close and lock the door. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she walked up to me. I leaned against the edge of my desk, and she rests her body onto mine. We don't move for a while we just look into each other's eyes. My chocolate orbs looking into her beautiful ocean blue ones.

She breaks the silence first. "Hi." She says lowly.

"Hey." I tell her. We stay quite again for a while. I don't know which one of us made the first move, and I doesn't really matter who did I'm just glad our lips are connected. I've never felt this way before with anyone. The tingles that shoot threw out my body, the fireworks that play behind my eyelids. It's so amazing being with her, and the things she makes me feel, I love it. _Whoa wait, love it. Slow down Lopez. _I decide to ignore my last thought and continue to kissing her. I deepened the kiss, and she let me. I moaned as she grounded her hips into me. We finally pull apart because air is needed, and we so can't do this here.

"Sooo" She starts with her eyes sparkling with joy. "It's the weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" She asked. Before I could answer she added. "We could go to my place or yours. What do you say?" she asked me.

"That sounds great, but wouldn't it best if we do it at my place?" asked her. She cocked her head to the side a raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't realize what I said until I replayed what I said in my head. "Oh I mean… I didn't mean it like that." I tell her. "I just meant wouldn't it just be better if we stayed at my house, because of your parents." I clarify. "I don't just want sex from you." I add.

She laughs at me when I finish talking. "I know I'm just messing with you. But yeah your place is fine. I only suggested my place, because my parents are never home." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Why not?" I asked her. I didn't like seeing her sad, but I wanted to know why her parents weren't around. How could someone not want to be with their child?

"To be honest I don't know. I guess they would rather show their love by buying me things, and giving me money. Rather than actually being there and show they care like real parents." She said bitterly. I could tell she was really upset by this I wanted to sooth her, but she continued to rant. "I mean I guess I should be used to it by now. Like when I was 9 and I had this huge dance competition. They tell you 'yes sweetie will be there' and they get your hopes up and you're so happy that for once they really care about something you're doing and it was so important to me San." She tells me. She has tears in her, and she isn't looking at me anymore.

"Britt" I say to her. "Look at me… its okay. Well it's not okay what they did, but if they're going to treat you like shit then fuck em'. Because you are and amazing girl and deserve to be loved, okay?" I tell her and I mean what I say she should be loved and cared about. She nods her head at me letting me know she understands. "Now this Saturday you are going to come to my place, and I'm going to show you how amazing you are." I feel her smile against my neck.

"That sounds awesome San." She says to me. "Thank you." She said as she pulls back to look at me once again.

I wipe the tears from her eyes and pull her in for a soft kiss. "Great." I tell her.

Brittany looks over at the clock, her eyes widen in surprise. "Damn I gotta go San. I'm sorry." She rushes out.

"What why?" I ask.

"I have dance class in like 20 minutes." She explains quickly. She gives me one last kiss as she walks away. And before she leaves she looks over her shoulder and says. "Bye Sanny – Bear."

"Bye Britt." I shout to her with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I made my way into the bar; I knew Quinn was here already because I saw her red Volkswagen beetle on the way in. I see Quinn at the bar wearing a pair of tore up jeans, a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair black converse. I smile at her cause only Quinn Fabray could wear something like that and look hot, well her and Shane McCutcheon. "Hey Fabray, looking good." I say getting her attention.

She turned to me with that Quinn Fabray smile. "Hey sexy teacher." She says with a sparkle in her hazel eyes.

I roll my eyes at her. "Must you call me that Q?" I ask

"What? I know I'm not the only one who thinks it." She says. "I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but when we graduated from college. You told everyone you were going to be the hottest and most badass teacher that people have ever seen." She reminds me.

"Not the point Q." I tell her.

"Kind of is." She comments.

"Whatever." I groan.

She laughs at me. "Yeah whatever." She says. "But guess what, I got a job offer to Ireland. I'll be gone for two weeks." She tells me. "Think you can survive without me that long?" she asked.

"Quinn that awesome, I'm so happy for you." I say and pull her into a hug. "And I think I can manage for a while." I add answering her question.

"Thank you." she says. "I'm so excited, and a little nervous. This is a really big gig for me." She tells me.

"Yeah, and I know you are going to do great." I tell her. She nods and takes a swig from her beer. "I mean it Quinn you're an amazing photographer, and painter. You are going to do great. I know you will, and I know you know it too." I say.

She looks at me with a smile. "Thanks San. You're a good friend." She says. I smile at her cause it's rare we have really sweet moments like this. So I true Quinn fashion she ruins it. "Enough of this mushy crap. How are things with the blonde?" she asks.

"Really Quinn? Had to ruin the moment?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Now answer the question." She said to me

"Fine." I say. "If you must know were great." I say not even trying to stop the smile that creeps on my face.

"Well she obviously makes you happy." She says to me. "I mean last time I saw you smile that big was..." she starts but I cut her off

"Stop right there Quinn do not finish that." I tell her.

She laughs. "Fine I won't, but it was a fun time. And I only say things like that because I like picking on you." She says.

"You're an ass, but I love you." I say.

"Love you too babe." She says. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" She asks me.

I smile at her because I'm really excited for my night with Britt. "Well me and Brittany are hanging out tomorrow at my house." I share with her.

"So is it like you guys first date or something?" she asked. I think about it and I guess it is. I didn't think it was possible, but the grin on my face got bigger.

"Yeah I guess it is." I say.

"Well that should be fun." She said with a wink. The rest of the night went by fast; we hung at the bar a little while longer just talking.

When I got home I texted Britt letting her know I was excited for tomorrow, and couldn't wait to see her. She told me she couldn't wait either. We talked a little longer, and she told me how her dance class went. I told her that it was hot she was dancer. Once again I feel asleep with a smile on my face, thanks to Brittany. _My Brittany._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be Santana and Brittany's first date.

Let me know what you think, and if there is anything you want to see happen. I am open for suggestion :)


	4. Chapter 4

Brittana's first date 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Errors are all me

Here we go.

Xxxxxxxxxx

New Teacher

Ch 4

I texted Brittany this morning letting her know to arrive at 6 tonight. She told me she told me she couldn't wait, and she'd see me then. I've spent the whole day preparing for this night. I learned over this pasted week that Brittany's favorite meal is spaghetti and meatballs, because she likes the scene in Lady and the Tramp. So I went to the store this morning to get everything I needed for tonight. I was nervous I wanted everything to be perfect for our first date.

I started dinner early so it'd be done on time. I looked at the clock it 5:30, I had a half hour to get myself ready. I quickly took dessert out the oven, and to my room to get dressed. I decide to wear dark slim fitted jeans, with nice red V-neck t-shirt, and of course my lucky boxers with little ducks on them. Its lame I know, but I really wanted this night to go well. _Don't fail me now lil' lucky boxers_. I looked at myself in the mirror, and mentally high fived myself cause I looked good.

I head to the front room to make sure to make sure everything is perfect. Then I hear a knock on the door. As I make way to the door I give myself a little pep talk. "Alright Lopez you can do this just breath." I say. I get to the door and take a deep breath and let it out.

When I open the door I am stun, because Brittany looks gorgeous. "Wow." Was all I could say. Brittany is wearing a light blue dress that stops mid-thigh, with a pair of silver flats. Her hair is flowing in waves down her back. She look breath taking, I don't even know what to say. Brittany is still standing on the porch, I don't even realize until she say something.

"Can I come in or what?" she says with a giggle.

"Oh... yeah." I say breaking out of my frozen state. "Please come in. You look gorgeous by the way." I added as she walks in.

"Thank you, San." She says with a shyly smile. "You look great too."

I can't help, but smile at her cuteness. I shut the door, and walk to her. She watches me as I walk towards her; I grab hold of both her hands. I press two soft kisses to her hands, when I pull away she brings me back in and presses a soft kiss to my lips. When she pulls away we just smile at each other for a few seconds. _So far so good_ I think. Let's get this date started. "I hope you're hungry, cause I made your favorite." I tell her.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" she asks.

"Yup, with breadsticks," I say. "and for dessert my favorite churros. When I was younger mom made them all the time. So I hope you like them." I say.

"Sounds yummy, I can't wait." She tells me. I walk her to the kitchen where I have the table set. I have the food already place where we'll be seated. I pull out her seat, and wait for her to sit. "Why thank you." She says.

"You are very welcome." I say as I go to sit in my seat.

"Everything looks amazing." She tells me.

"Well let's dig in, shall we?" I say. I start to eat, I see she isn't eating. "Do you not like it?" I ask her.

"No it taste great." She tells me

"Then what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks at me smiling, and then grabs my right hand in hers.

"I'm just really glad were doing this." She explains lightly squeezing my hand.

"Me too." I say smiling back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After we finished dinner and ate dessert we made our way to the front room, and we just talked. We talked about places we want to visit, place we've been before, her dancing, me being a teacher. We talked about whatever came to us. It was amazing because we could talk about whatever, and it wasn't awkward. This girl was perfect; as we continued to talk she noticed my guitar in the corner of the room.

"Do you play?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Yes I do." I say. "Have for 15 years now, started when I was 10." I added smiling.

"Wow that's amazing." She says.

"Yeah, I love it." I tell her.

"Would you mind playing something for me?" She asked.

"I don't know." I say. "You don't want to hear me play." I say.

"But I do." She says. Then adds "I bet it's really hot when you play." I try to hide the smile that spreads across my face at her comment.

"I don't know Britt." I say, not caving.

"Tell you what." She says. "If you play for me, I'll dance for you." She says to me in a sexy yet innocent way that only she can achieve. My mouth goes dry, and she raises an eye brow at me. "So what do you say?" She asks.

I pretend to think about it for a few seconds, because of course I'm going to say yes. "I guess I could play something for you." I say. I walk across the room and pick up my guitar. When I walk back, and sit down. She moves to sit in a more comfortable position, and waits for me to play. I think about what I should play, and settle on one of my favorites. I play the first few chords and then begin to sing the first verse.

_I don't mean to run._

_But every time you come around, _

_I feel more alive, than ever._

_And I guess it's too much, _

_Maybe we're too young._

_And I don't even know what's real, _

_But I know I never... _

_Wanted anything so bad, _

_I've never wanted anyone so bad._

She just watches me intently as I sing, and just smiles at me. She doesn't seem to hate it so I keep going on to the chorus.

_If I let you love me, _

_Be the one adored._

_Would you go all the way, _

_Be the one I'm looking for._

_If I let you love me (If I Say), _

_Be the one adored (It's OK)._

_Would you go all the way (You can stay), _

_Be the one I'm looking for._

I continue singing, and I glad she got me to do this. I like sing, and I like singing to her. I finish up the song and then look at her, strumming the last chord. She has the biggest smile on her face, and I can't help but smile back.

"Santana that was amazing." She exclaims happily. I go, and set my guitar back where it was in the corner.

"I'm glad you liked it." I say walking back to the couch.

"And I was right about it being hot, when you play." She says to me, her voice lower than before. I sit down next her, closer than I was before.

"Then I'm very glad I played for you." I say leaning in to kiss her. We quickly deepen the kiss; I could kiss her for, forever. Our lips just fit perfectly together. I kiss along her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone. I nip lightly at her collar bone, and then move back up to her neck. I suck on her pulse point, and she lets out a soft moan.

"San." She gasps out, as I continue to place open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Yeah?" I breathe out.

"How about we take this to you room?" She says to me. If I wasn't turned on before I was now.

I nod and say. "Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxx

We finally made our way to my bedroom; she had my shirt off already. Damn this girl already had me hard and ready. I couldn't wait to have my way with her. We stop at the foot of my bed, and pull away when air is needed.

"Fuck, you're so sexy. I wanted you so bad." I say.

"I want you too." She says. I lower myself a little, so can lift her dress. As I make up she lifts her arms and helps me remove it. She giggles at my eagerness.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing I'm just glad I'm not the only one who really wants this." She explains.

"So you wouldn't mind if fuck you right now?" I say

"Hell no." She tells me. After that we waste no time. She removes my jeans and l then stops to look at my boxers. "Are those ducky's?" She asks me. I'm surprised her voice is excited, and not teasing.

"Yeah." I say. "I know its lame, but they're me lucky boxers. And I just wanted tonight to be perfect." I explain.

"You are the cutest thing, and that is far from lame." She reassures me. "Besides ducks are my favorite animal." She adds. She falls back against the bed pulling me with her. I kick my lucky boxers off, and we begin to make out again. I can feel her wet center rubbing against my hard dick. I can't wait anymore I need to be inside her now.

I push myself up so I can see what I doing. I rub the head of my dick on her clit. We both moan at the amazing feeling of both are sexes touching.

"San, please don't tease me." She moans out. I kiss her one more time before I enter her for the first time tonight.

"Holy shit Britt." I moan. "You're so fucking tight." I tell her.

I thrust into to her at quicker pace, because I can already tell she close.

"Fuck Santana." She moans. "I'm almost there." She says.

I move my left hand between our bodies and rub quick circles around her sensitive clit. I feel her walls starting to tighten around my cock.

"I'm… shit San I'm going to come." She pants out. "Come with me San." She says. Her wall clench around my dick, and I come hard shooting thick ropes of hot come into her. I pull out, and lay next to her. We catch our breath, she the first to speak.

"That was so great." She said.

"Yeah" I agreed rolling over to look at her. I lean in and place a light kiss on her forehead.

She cuddle into me and said. "Night Sanny."

"Night Britt-Britt" I say quietly. I hold her in my arms, and we fall asleep.

_Best first date ever. _

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope it was okay. Please let me know what you guys think. Were the sexy times? Was it an okay date?

And please I need suggestion because I'm not sure what to do. Also I'm thinking about doing a time jump. Yes or no?

Song is Adore by Paramore.

Lastly I posted a Faberry one shot; check it out if you want.

Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm going to be upfront right now, I'm not feeling this story. It was supposed to be a one shot, but people liked it so I added more. Now though my wanting to continue this story is very slim. And it has been.

That being said I don't think I will continue this story. So I'm sorry that I am doing that, for those who like this story. But if someone wants to take this story idea and do something with it more power to you. I'd rather someone who wants to do it do it. Please don't be to mad.

I'm still going to write stories, so I look forward to writing those. And giving you guys something I actually want to write. Also if you want to talk to me about it more go to my tumblr grand-champion . tumblr . com or send me a PM.

Thank you

anonymouswriter146


End file.
